Screw SoulMates
by xxTrueLovesFirstKissxx
Summary: Natsume finally got together with Mikan, total opposites, that use to hate each other. So, what happens if Mikan finds her soul-mate, and it isn't Natsume? What will Mikan and Natsume do? Will they're relationship last? Read to find out! RXR plz. NXM
1. Chapter 1

****

**Yo, yo, yo wuzz up? This is not a violent story just because the title says screw.**

LOL, but you probably already know that.

**SO...**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**!**

* * *

Natsume's POV

I was walking down the street with my hands intertwined with the brunette girl with hazel orbs. She smelled of strawberries, but was a dense, stupid, idiotic person.

Yes, it is the Mikan Sakura, we got together a few weeks ago when i was pushed, and blackmailed by Imai and Ruka to confess my feelings. Because being the dense girl Mikan is, she didn't have a clue i liked, no LOVED her.

"Ne, Natsume look, they're selling howalons here" She said with her puppy dog face that wanted howalons more then anything, maybe even me. BAKA.

"Hn" She took it as a sign to go and buy one. She ran off before i could come with her so I waited for her. About five minutes later she came back all tired and panting.

"H-hey, Natsume gomen, the line was really long and then i..." I didn't really want to hear the rest so i zoned out. You might think i'm a bad boyfriend but in any guys perspective who wants to hear they're baka girlfriend go on and on about howalon.

That was until something caught my attention.

"-And then i met this guy, Ryochi. He helped me pay for the howalons" Ryochi, who is this guy, i have a bad feeling about this.

"Tsk"

"Anyway after he-, OH look there he is!" She said while waving her hands in the air. Baka, don't bring him here.

"Nice meeting you again Mikan-chan" This guy said with a smile that oddly reminds you of a certain polka-dotted-undy-wearing-girl. He had brown, clean hair, with hazel orbs. You could say he's like Mikan's twin. And i reallly don't like him...

"Ryochi-kun, it's nice meeting you too, this is Natsume, Natsume this is the guy i was telling you about" And he held out his hand, but i get a weird feeling with this guy, he's too much like, like HER.

"Nice to meet you, Natsume-kun" But i ignored the hand, i glanced sideways and saw Mikan smiling like a idiot. And she was smiling... AT HIM.

"Don't mind natsume, Ryochi-kun, he's not actually a bad person or anything" Hah, you wouldn't think that if you saw the things i plan on doing to this guy, Polka.

"HAIII" he answered in a way like Mikan. Alright that's it.

"Tsk, we're leaving" And i dragged Mikan off, and away from him. He looked a bit disappointed, and i smirked. but then...

"BYE, RYOCHI-KUN" That baka girlfriend of mine said and his expression cleared, and now they were both smiling. They looked like two idiots in love... in love? Does Polka like this guy?

"Owww, natsume let go of my wrist' She protested but i didn't stop untill we were far away from HIM.

"Hn" I said as we reached the Sakura trees.

"Ano, Natsume don't you like Ryochi-kun?" The dense girl said.

"Tsk"

"Well, it's that you were unusually cold to him and-" i cut her off.

"Just stay away from him" I said harshly and she frowned

"Why"

"Cause i said so." Unwilling to admit jealousy. With some possesiveness in my tone.

"Mouu, Natsume Ryochi-kun is a much nicer person then you, and you can't tell me what to do and WHAT NOT TO DO!"

She was definately mad, cause she turned around and walked away. Normally i would have stopped her but today i didn't feel like it. I guess i was disappointed she sided with him.

I closed my eyes to think but i heard noises coming from the bushes.

"Imai, Ruka i can hear you" And they Imai came out from the bush followed by Ruka.

"You owe me, bunny boy, for losing our cover" She glared at him, and he sweardropped.

"Oi, were you spying the whole time?" She smirked.

"Yes, and i saw that Ryochi guy, and i must say Hyuuga i like HIM better then you for Mikan's boyfriend" My fists clenched, and the place got hotter and hotter by the second, but Ruka calmed the tension.

"Natsume we're here to help you" He said gently but this didn't help.

"What help?" I denied

"I, personally, would have went to that Ryochi kid, but bunny boy over here payed" She said with money in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, what help?" I asked again

"To help you with Ryochi-kun" Ruka answered

"I don't need help" I clenched my teeth, the more i thought of him the more i got mad

"Obviously you do, Hyuuga. Why? Because from what i see, Ryochi... is the perfect match for Mikan" emphasis on perfect, and now that did it.

"Stay out of it, Imai" I stood up, but to no avail she smirked.

"Tsk, tsk, in denial i see. Come on bunny boy, Hyuuga over here says he doesn't need our help" She started to walk but stopped suddenly and added.

"I guess we'll just have to go with plan B and help Mikan with...Ryochi" And walked away, but not before i stopped her.

"Oi, what did you have in mind" I asked and she turned around with and evil expression that made me regret stopping her.

"Say it" I raised an eyebrow.

"Say what"

"Say you need my help" She smirked. NO WAY IN HELL, was i going to ask the ice queen to help me. But i don't have a clue what to do with Mikan, so...

"I-I Need your... help" I spat out the very last word, and i heard a beeping noise. i turned sideways to see Ruka VIDEO-TAPING THE WHOLE THING.

"Good job, bunny boy" She complimented Ruka and he... blushed. Then her gaze went to me and almost smiled.

"Oi, so now what?"

"Follow me" She commanded. I do not like this one bit. SHE dared to command ME?

We arrived at her lab and i saw a bunch of people. The twin girls, Koko, Sumire, Yuu, and Mochu. Damn, that Imai planned all of this in the first place.

"Ok Hyuuga, first you should know by now that Ryochi is perfect for Mikan, in other words he's her... soul-mate, but we're going to help you with Mikan"

She went on but i didn't hear anything after soul-mate. It felt weird acknowledging the word soul-mate. Me and polka are complete opposites, what if she believes in soul-mates, and leaves me... for him?

"Hyuuga, are you listening?" Imai glared hard. I nodded and she continued.

"First, we work on your... smile"

Everyone's jaw dropped...

**Yes, you heard Hotaru correct, NATSUME'S GONNA LEARN HOW TO SMILE...not smirk but SMILE.**

**hahha **

**RXR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo yo yo, i'm feeling pretty good so another chapter yay! **

**Btw Natsume is veryy OOC.**

**FINALLY, i'm taking a break from sempai is a big meanie. Good luck!**

* * *

Natsume's POV

"First we work on your smile" What? My smile, i didn't even know i could do that. That Imai is probably going to just use this for more of her blackmailing. I clenched my fists.

"No way in hell"

"Hmm, well I guess that too bad. Come on Bunny boy we're leaving" Aw crap, now what? Should i just try it? Sigh, fine but this is only for Polka.

"Wait" They slowly turn around "I'll, I'll... FINE!"

"Good"

"..."

"Well, Hyuuga aren't you going to smile for us now?"

"In one condition" I smirked and her eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"That you won't blackmail this" I said proudly, atleast now she won't have anything against me. She gave it some considerable thought and finally gave in.

"Agreed. Now. Smile."

I tried to bring the corners of my mouth up, but only one went up and turned into a smirk. Imai sighed and shook her head.

"I said smile, hyuuga not smirk"

"It's not that easy Imai" And now we're having a glaring contest, but thankfully Ruka broke it.

"Umm, Natsume, maybe it's better if you learned it from me or Imai" Ruka suggested. That gave me a nice paybac- i mean idea.

"Hn, okay Imai, you heard Ruka. Smile" Ruka's eyes widened, and Imai gave off a killer aura.

"For 1,000 rabbits" She said simply. I smirked. Revenge. I handed her the money and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Now i was getting impatient.

"Well, aren't you gonna smile for us Imai?" I said, fustrated.

"I already did" Ruka and i sweatdropped.

"WHAT? WHEN!" Ruka yelled. Hn he's seems to be overly disappointed.

"You two baka's were too idiotic to notice it"

"Liar" I spat

"Think what you will, but now it's your turn Hyuuga" That evil blackmailer said calmly.

"Tsk" I took a deep breath, and... and ... UGHHH why can't i smile? This is harder then doing missions.

Finally, hours later I tried smiling for the hundredth time, but failed miserabely.

"Sigh, Natsume you should just give up. Face it you can't smile" Ruka said hopelessly.

"NO"

"Hyuuga i suggest you give up now, seeing the closest you got to smiling is this" She pointed to a picture, where i'm TRYING to smile, my teeth are showing and i look idiotic.

"Argghh, Imai we had a deal, you weren't gonna blackmail"

"Hm, true but that doesn't mean i won't sell these picture" DAMMIT that Blackmailer has a whole collection me trying to smile.

**Time skip** ( hours later)

"Okay, i can't smile, i can't act nice, or polite, I can't offer help, and definately cannot act BUBBLY" I was furious. After all those hours of humilation, nothing worked.

"Don't worry Hyuuga if none of these work you can always act yourself. You know what they say, opposites attract" Imai smirked and left while dragging Ruka.

IMAI YOU WILL DEFINIATELY GET IT

I vowed to myself i will get revenge. Just i was thinking over a plan, when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ne, Natsume i've been looking all over for you. Hotaru and Ruka told me you were here" I turned to see Polka smiling brightly. Sigh, she makes it look soo easy. Gulp, okay i guess i could give it shot.

"Oh, thanks" I sat down on the nearest Sakura tree and she followed. Her eyes widened

"Natsume is there something wrong?" She put her hands on my forehead to check for a fever.

"No, but thanks for worrying" She was definately shocked.

"Umm, Natsume what's wrong with you? You're acting all weird" She shook her head. Wait, weird?

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked politely. I tried smling but that failed miserably. Polka looked even more freaked. ARGHH this is not working.

"Umm, well your usually so cold,and stoic, and now your nice, and _polite?"_ Alright that's it.

"Hn whatever just go back to your _Ryochi" _My bangs hid my eyes from disappointment. But soon after i heard polka giggling. I looked up in confusion.

"Yay! Now Natsume's back to normal. Nice Natsume was really freaking me out. I perfer mean Natsume much better" She said with a smile.

"What?"

"Yeah, why were you acting like that anyway?"

"..."

"And why what did you mean about Ryochi?" She tilted her head in thought. Sigh, she really is that dense huh?

"Ryochi's your stupid soul mate, so you can just run off with him i'm sure he'll be delighted" I said in a discusted voice. Weirdly though, polka laughed.

"Were you jealous Natsume?" Kay, now i'm mad

"Well, obviously cause your so happy, with him IN FRONT OF ME" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"So i can't be happy around other guys?" She said in confusement

"No, just not that guy" I mumbled. I was embarassed and she was just smiling with joy for that. Hmp some girlfriend. But just then she...

Kissed me on the cheek.

My eyes widened and Po-Mikan was blushing. This didn't happen very often, i'm usually the one who does that, but not on the cheek.

"Okay" She spoke up

"Okay? what's okay?" Just because she kissed me everythings okay? Well, _mayyybe._

"I won't be happy around guys anymore. Except Ruka-pyon" And she gave me an example of an unhappy face, and i laughed.

"Aww, Natsume knows how to laugh." We both started laughing and after a while we both calmed down.

"So what about Ryochi?" I asked nervously.

"What about him? He's just my friend" Mikan stated.

"But, Polka every one could very well see he's your perfect match. I mean i'm not saying i'll let you_ go,_ but if you gave me permission i could make sure he _never _comes back" I smirked evilly and she punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Ano, Natsume do you believe in soul-mates, and love at first sight. Those kind of stuff?"

"No, but you-"

"Well, I don't either, I don't think that two people are destined to be with one another. I believe in stuff more like opposites attract" She smiled. God i love her smile.

"I love you, Polka"

"Love you too, jerk"

* * *

**Gosh i know it's short, but i wanted to end it so TWO SHOT IT IS!**

**RXR**


End file.
